


Kept

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Creepy, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Relationship, Im trying to find good tags but this shit is just bad, Leashes, Locked In, Love, M/M, Not For That Easily Triggered, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted, Yandere, Yandere Craig Tucker, dark themes, im back on my bullshit, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Craig couldn't deal with the rest of the world having Tweek. Tweek was only his. His only. And he made sure of that.Tweek wants to go home, but maybe Craigs house is home.





	Kept

If you were to ask Tweek what he thought the perfect relationship was. He would say a healthy one. Both in love and going on adventures together. A relationship where they were equals and made each other better. Tweek would go on for hours about it. He was so happy to talk about love. But, Tweek would say what he didn’t want also. Tweek would make sure that people knew what he expected. And Tweek, Tweek didn’t want this. Tweek didn’t want handcuffs on his wrist chained together and a choker around his neck. He didn’t want to be locked in a room with no escape. He didn’t want Craig standing above him, smiling and promising this was fine and all for his own good. He didn’t want Craig lovingly wiping the tears in his eyes, and running down his face, away. He didn’t want this. But it happened. Tweek didn’t know where it started. He could remember confessing to Craig in 9th. The two had been extremely close friends all their life, even before the yaoi incident.

Tweek had shuffled his feet and grabbed Craigs hand “hey! Can I tell you something?” Craig nodded. “I like you. A lot. Romantically.” Craig smiled brighter than Tweek had ever seen “Tweek, I like you too. Oh god I thought this day would never come.” They were officially official after that.

Craig was sweet and kind. He gave Tweek affection and gifts. Tweek had thought this was the relationship he had always wanted. Tweek had been horribly wrong. He noticed Craig’s possessiveness after a few months, but just decided it was Craig finally showing how worried he was for Tweek. Tweek thought it was just nice how much Craig loved him. But there were obvious red flags. Craig had almost killed Kenny when Kenny had decided to get too close to Tweek. Granted, Tweek had asked Kenny to stop hitting on him. So, maybe Craig was just taking charge. Tweek rationalized everything Craig did. But then Craig got scary. He glared at everyone who looked at Tweek. He had pushed Tweeks friends away. He had made Tweek wear collars more and more. Craig spent every waking second next to Tweek. Tweek had tried talking to Craig about it. Craig had brushed his words aside and talked about how much he loved Tweek. He had found ways to distract Tweek from the problems. Then, Craig had snapped completely when Tweek asked that they take a break.

Craigs face contorted into one of disbelief and anger. “Tweek” he growled “you won’t find someone better than me.”

“Craig, you’re way to controlling, and scary. Please, let’s take a month break.”

“No.”

“Craig, it’ll be good for the both of us.”

“No, Tweek, I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not losing me. You’re just really controlling and I can’t deal with that right now.”

“Baby, you can’t leave me.”

Tweek shook his head “I can, Craig. Give me some time.”

Craig had held back tears but allowed Tweek to walk away. He would be back. Craig gave Tweek a month. The two stayed away from each other for a month. Craig felt like dying every second. He hated not being near Tweek. He hated not touching Tweek. It was like his body was on fire. Or rather, his body was cold. So cold it burned.

Tweek came back after a month, like he said. The two talked and worked out the issues. Craig embraced Tweek and his body warmed. Tweek was his medicine. Tweek was his again. Craig was calm for a while. Just to make sure Tweek felt comfortable again. He wanted Tweek to never leave his side. Craig wanted Tweek forever and ever. He bought a house and made Tweek a beautiful room in it. Covered the area in things Tweek liked. He got excited and giddy at the thought of Tweek living with him. Craig bought all sorts of outfits and toys for Tweek. He would keep Tweek.

Tweek had arrived at Craigs for a sleepover one fateful night. He had packed his overnight bags with the things he needed and some favorite outfits. He happily ran to Craig’s house. He knocked on the door and waited. Craig opened it and the smile he had unsettled Tweek. Tweek hesitantly walked into the house. For some reason he felt unsettled, sacred. But he pushed it aside, rationalizing the fact that this was just Craig. Craig had changed a lot since they talked. He smiled at Craig. The two played video games and talked a bunch. At some point Craig had Tweek stand up and covered his eyes “I have a surprise.” He whispered. Tweek felt that same spike of fear fill him he had felt when Craig was possessive. Craig led him somewhere. One hand left Tweeks eyes to open a door. Craig pushed him into a room and uncovered Tweeks eyes. Tweek let his eyes adjust. The sight before him was, something. It seemed to be a room completely made for him. “Craig?”

“Move in with me?”

“Craig, I can’t. We’re still in school.”

“I meant after school. We graduate in a few weeks.”

“Craig…”

“Please baby.”

Tweek stared at the room. It was perfect. Just so perfect. Tweek felt himself nodding “yeah, okay.”

Tweek did move in with him. After graduation. The two lived in harmony. Tweek did most of the cooking because Craig was horrible at it. Craig did their laundry and went to work. Tweek was basically a housewife, but he didn’t mind at all. Craig praised him and made him feel special constantly. It was fine. Until it wasn’t. Craig’s possessive behavior resurfaced in full force. Tweek wasn’t allowed to leave the house without Craig. He had been able to buy groceries or walk around the park before, but Craig decided that it was enough. He started with putting Tweek on a leash that stopped before Tweek could reach the door. Tweek was able to walk around most of the house. The bathroom, his room, the kitchen. He just couldn’t leave. Tweek made the mistake of using his phone and texting Clyde.

Tweek: clyde please help

Clyde: whats up?

Tweek: come over to craigs quick I don’t know how long ill be alone for

Clyde: ill be right over

Clyde knocked on the door after a few minutes “It’s unlocked” Tweek yelled. Clyde took a deep breath and walked in. The sight was something. Tweek had a collar on, a leash attached to it, and a maids dress. “Please tell me you see something wrong with this.” Clyde nodded “God, Tweek, what happened?”

“I don’t know! I moved in with Craig and things were fine, but he started acting possessive again and I don’t know what to do.”

“Uh, I don’t either.”

“I’m on a leash, Clyde! Like some sort of dog.”

“Okay, we can work something out.”

“Like what?”

The two talked for hours, not realizing the time passing. And that, that was dangerous. Because Craig was home now. Tweek smiled at Clyde “thank you so much.” Clyde shrugged “no problem, Tweek. I’m here to help you whenever you need it.” Clyde grabbed Tweeks hand and squeezed it. That was when Craig walked in. Tweek tensed when the door opened. “Tweek? Why is Clyde here?” Tweek frantically thought for an excuse “I was bored so I invited Clyde over.”

“Without my permission?”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“Hmm. I do mind. You need to tell me these things.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you at work.”

“You never bother me. We need to talk.”

Tweek glanced at Clyde. His eyes were pleading. Clyde squeezed his hand reassuringly. Craigs face darkened when he saw the soft glances and hand holding. Craig cleared his throat “Clyde, can you leave now?” Clyde nodded. He gave Tweek one last hand squeeze and left. Craig walked into another room to grab something. He stood behind Tweek “you need to ask permission before inviting people over.” Tweek froze when Craig attached another leash onto the collar. This one was shorter. Craig unhooked the other. He tugged Tweeks leash and was happy to see Tweek fall back into him. “Tweek, I’m so kind to you. Yet, you go behind my back.”

“C-Craig, I didn’t mean t-to. I just wanted c-company.”

“I’m all the company you need, Tweek. I’m all you need.”

“Craig. I need more friends.”

“No you don’t, baby. I’m all you need.”

“C-Craig, please.”

Craig stood in front of Tweek. “You’re staying with me, and I’m taking your phone.”

“Craig, no!”

“I have to, baby.”

“Craig, please.”

“Hand your phone over, Tweek.”

“Craig, honey, please no.”

“Baby, now.”

Tweek felt tears in his eyes as he handed over. Craig kissed him softly “good boy. Try listening to me more. Follow my rules.” Tweek frowned as he looked at the ground. Craig gripped Tweeks chin and lifted his face up “baby, this is for your own good.” Tweek shook his head “you’re hurting me by keeping me here.”

“Don’t fucking test me, Tweek. I could make it much worse.”

Tweek tugged away from Craig. He pulled at the leash “you can’t keep me here forever.” Craig screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “I love your feisty self, but don’t go against my wishes. You’ll only get yourself hurt.”

“Craig, please let me go.” Tweek begged through tears. Craig wrapped his hand around the leash and tugged it, hard. Tweek let out a choked noise and stumbled forward. He pulled at the collar “C-Craig.” Craig smiled lovingly and caressed the side of Tweeks face “be good for me, Tweek. Be submissive. Be a good boy.”

“Craig I can’t.”

“Then I’ll train you.” He dragged Tweek to Tweeks room and tied the leash onto the bedpost. Tweek stared up at Craig “what are you doing?” Craig searched the drawers around for items. He grabbed some handcuffs. “Wait, Craig, honey, please no.” Craig didn’t listen. He just snapped the handcuffs onto Tweeks wrists. He clicked a string or leash onto the handcuffs. “Would you rather be pulled by your neck or wrists?” Craig asked. Tweek didn’t know why his opinion mattered. Craig would most likely decide anyways. Tweek didn’t like the idea of being choked constantly, but he didn’t want to stumble with the cuffs on his wrists. “Neck, please.” Craig nodded and took the leash off the wrists. “All you have to do is cooperate with me Tweek, that’s all baby. I’ll be so good to you.” Tweek nodded. Craig tugged the leash, Tweek followed it as elegantly as he could. Craig cooed “cute! My cute baby! I should get you ears!” Tweek allowed Craig to pet his hair and play with the leash. Craig leaned and kissed Tweek “you’ll thank me for all of this. I promise you’ll love this, but you know I can’t trust you anymore. I’ll have to keep you locked up in this room, and I have rules, baby.”

“W-what are your rules?”

“Submit, baby. Don’t fight me unless you’re uncomfortable, no one is allowed over without me knowing, and if I find out someone was here, you’ll regret it. I want you to look pretty constantly. So, makeup and skirts and dresses. I’m fond of uniforms. Don’t hit me or fight me at all. Cook and clean. Stay in my sight at all times. At all times. If you need to walk around the house, tell me where.”

“Okay. I can do that. How will I get changed into pretty outfits if I’m locked up?”

“I’m making new locks so only I can enter and exit. You can walk around the house, but the doors will have key codes. Only I can exit and enter.”

“I’m a prisoner?”

“No, baby, you’re my treasure. My pet. My jewel. I can’t let the world dirty you. I can’t let anyone have you. I’m a dragon and you’re my jewel. No one can have you.”

“Craig, that’s not healthy. That’s really not healthy. You can’t own a person.” “

What did I say? Submit to me, Tweek. You are mine. Mine. No one else’s.”

“Craig, please.”

“I love begging. You’re so cute, no matter what you do.”

Tweek closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He really didn’t know how he got here. His eyes shot opened and he felt Craig’s lips on his. Tweek didn’t know if he should submit or try and fight back. If he fought, worse things were sure to come. Tweek let Craig kiss him over and over. He kissed him back, but didn’t find enjoyment from it anymore. Tweek let Craig kiss all over his neck and leave red marks. Tweek let Craig do whatever he wanted. Craig leaned above Tweek with a smile on his face “you’re so perfect for me. So, so, perfect.” Tweek blushed under the praise, maybe Craig would be kind. If only he submitted.

 ----------------

Weeks passed. The weeks turned into months. Tweek got used to seeing the world through a window, rarely leaving. Craig cut off Tweeks communication with everyone. Tweek was completely isolated. He relied on Craig completely. For food, affection, social needs, and basically everything. Tweek was alone while Craig was at work. He had around two hours before Craig would come home in two hours. Tweek took a shower and fluff dried his hair. Craig always liked his fluffy hair. He looked through his closet. He pulled out a maid dress. When he wore it the first time, it was humiliating. But Craig loved when Tweek wore it. Tweek put on the cat ear headband. He stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if this was truly his life. Tweek shook those thoughts away. Craig always got angry when he started thinking those things. Tweek curled his hair slightly. He applied some eyeliner and red lipstick. Craig liked him when he looked feminine. Tweek cleaned up a bit and then sat on the bed. He sat down on his knees. Be patient and cute. It was his motto. He hummed and kept checking the clock. Craig always liked to come home as soon as possible.

Tweek heard the door open and tensed slightly. “Tweek! Baby boy!” Craig called out. “I-In here” Tweek yelled. He heard Craig laugh happily. Craig pressed the numbers on the keypad and the door opened. His eyes widened at Tweeks appearance “baby” he breathed. Tweek leaned up onto his knees. Craig smiled “you’re so obedient, baby, it makes me so happy.” Tweek blushed “I only want to make you happy, honey.” Craig held Tweeks waist, the strings falling over his hands. Tweek grabbed Craig’s shoulders and pulled himself up. Craig smiled “cute. Everything you do is so cute. Everything. I’m so glad you’re mine. Only mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“I have a surprise for you, babe.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Craig picked Tweek up and carried him out to the kitchen. “I went out and found a cool ice cream shop I usually pass on my way to work. I stopped today and got us ice cream!” Tweek clapped. “Yay! Thank you so much, honey.” Craig giggled and pulled the ice cream out “they had rainbow colored ice cream so I got that for you, and I got blue ice cream for me.” Tweek leaned into Craig while they ate. His presence was calming and relaxing. He was the only source of warmth in Tweeks life. He was the only other human. Craig made a noise “I just remembered. I saw a puppy for free. Would you like one to keep you company while I’m gone?” Tweek squealed and jumped around “please, please, honey. I would love a puppy.” Craig captured Tweeks lips in a kiss “calm down baby. I’ll get you the puppy.” Tweek felt great. The rewards for following Craig’s rules were great he supposed. Tweek didn’t know what the outside world was like, sure, but he was becoming more and more fine with that. Craig had said the world was dirty and he was to soft and innocent for that. In the back of his head he realized this wasn’t the healthiest relationship in the world, but he couldn’t change his circumstances. And Craig wasn’t abusive. He never hurt Tweek, so Tweek considered himself lucky. So what Craig was possessive? At least he wasn’t beating him or yelling at him. Tweek was lucky to have Craig.

He would be with Craig forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my many prompts my followere gave me*  
> *sips tea and opens a word document*  
> *takes out my frustrations on Tweek and completely disregards yalls wishes*  
> ah yes, i love the people who give me ideas, what great people.  
> no but tbh ive had a rough time and i took it out on tweek forgive me imma try and write something happy but no promises lol b y e


End file.
